


homecoming

by ataraxy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxy/pseuds/ataraxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo struggles to readjust to normal life after returning home from the journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> ♦|~★merry christmas cassie★~|♦  
> (it didn't let me use the santa and snowman emojis so deal with this)

Thorin once said that he was sorry for doubting Bilbo, and Bilbo tries his hardest to remember that seemingly minute moment whenever he errs in a way that he deems catastrophic (which tends to be rather frequent despite his high self esteem). Thorin also once said that if the end was destined to be fire, they should all burn together. Bilbo decides not to think so much about Thorin. He has other things to do, anyway.

Bilbo sets the table for elevenses and, as he sits and sips his tea, thinks about watering the planted acorn outside, considers the irony of the type of tree that acorn will become. Like a few things Bilbo can think of in his life, that tree will come about slowly.

Bilbo can't deny himself the downtime of reminiscing forever. His days as a burglar over, a void seems to have submerged itself into his routine. The daily basis he used to be so perfectly accustomed to fails to measure up to his recent schedule. And since when is he _looking_ for an adventure? He should be relieved to finally be home. By some trick of fate, a strong breeze rattles the doorframe. Bilbo turns his head reflexively, expectant of the rest of the company, but this is not that inconceivable April day, and the door simply stills as the wind dies down. Bilbo sighs heavily at his gullibility and self induced frustration. He finds himself even more exasperated as he spots an out-of-place endtable jutting out from the corner of the room. Those neighbors of his are the real burglars. Maybe he should have taken lessons from them. Would have saved him and the rest a lot of trouble.

The place is quiet without the dissonance of plates smashing, silverware clanging, loud voices and even louder chewing. Bilbo misses them so much.

He's considering sitting out on the bench with his pipe—perhaps Gandalf will make a not so unexpected appearance—when the door really does open.

"I'm back," Thorin calls out before his eyes land on Bilbo.

"Where did you even go?" Bilbo starts the interrogation, hand already on his hip disapprovingly. "You left me to wake up and eat alone."

"I was...welding—"

Bilbo stops him right there. "Welding?" he echoes in a "please, continue" sort of way, voice more monotonous than questioning.

"Yes...," Thorin confirms.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I don't care," Bilbo says, a little aggravated as he starts to clean up.

A hand comes down on Bilbo's wrist as he's reaching for a plate. "Look...," Thorin starts. "Don't worry about that right now. I've been thinking...about how you saved me back there."

Bilbo looks Thorin in the eyes and is met with the utmost sincerity. "Thorin—"

"If you weren't always so prone to looking out for me, I would have died there. You're the reason that I'm alive."

"I'm sure someone else would have noticed—" Bilbo provides, embarrassed.

"Thank you," Thorin ignores him as he embraces him. His grip is tight as if if he is too gentle Bilbo will slip away like grains of sand through his fingers. He doesn't have to worry. They aren't on the field anymore.

Bilbo is reminded of Thorin's apology yet again. He hugs him back, anger dissipating despite the fact that he is still absentmindedly fixated on figuring out whatever it is Thorin could have been welding.

Bilbo realizes that he doesn't _need_ another journey. He's finally settled down. He rolls his eyes even thinking about how cliché it is to say that he has everything that he needs here, but, after all, clichés are clichés because they're true. And Thorin has come a long way since his dark days; he even has the confidence to entrust the other dwarves to watch over his fortune while he is here. His hold on Bilbo is enough to make up for the lack of the others' presence. Bilbo knows that they will come barging in eventually, anyway.

 _You're the reason that I'm alive._ Bilbo buries his face in Thorin's shoulder and files it away with a smile along with the others into the section of his mind labeled "Quotes from Thorin."

**Author's Note:**

> gee i sure hope i don't get sued for writing the SAME EXACT ENDING to the hobbit as the original


End file.
